This invention relates to systems and methods for registering devices at remote sites, and more particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for automatically registering devices at remote sites. The remote sites may be accessed by a user to control the registered devices.
Much of today's technology involves the use of equipment that is controlled from a remote location. Typically, before such equipment can be used, the equipment must first be registered at a remote location.
For example, cellular phones must be registered with a cellular phone service provider before being used. Users may purchase cellular phones from stores, but unless the phones are activated by the cellular service provider, they are useless. The activation involves the user or a retailer providing particular information about the user and his or her cellular phone to a cellular service provider. Users typically register cellular phones by calling the service provider and providing registration information using a separate telephone or by submitting to the service provider electronic forms (e.g., using a modem-to-modem connection). In either case, the probability for error is high given the human interaction involved. Furthermore, much time must be expended in these procedures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved systems and methods for remotely registering devices.